L'abandon Comme dans un livre  extra
by Clarounette
Summary: Retrouvailles de Shuichi et Eiri sur l'oreiller.  Ce chapitre est la conclusion de Comme dans un livre, mais peut être lu à part.  Attention, yaoi, explicite.


_Note de l'auteur: Voici comme promis le chapitre bonus sexy de Comme dans un livre. Je n'avais rien écrit d'explicite depuis des lustres, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus._

_L'autre chapitre bonus, avec les extraits de Lettres à l'absent, ne viendra que bien plus tard, alors soyez patients, autant que vous l'avez été jusqu'ici :)_

* * *

><p>La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lune presque pleine illuminait le ciel. Les étoiles paraissaient bien ternes en comparaison.<p>

Elle jetait ses pâles rayons à travers la fenêtre et éclairait le dessus de lit pourpre, y faisant naître des ombres fantastiques, de celles qui nourrissent les cauchemars des enfants.

Eiri Uesugi demeurait immobile, mais il ne dormait pas. Il observait ces ombres, et y voyait le reflet de ses pensées sombres. Shuichi était revenu et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire. Il craignait d'être incapable de maîtriser ses vieux démons – ou plutôt SON vieux démon, Kitazawa – très longtemps. S'il replongeait dans sa haine ordinaire, il ne doutait pas que Shuichi le quitterait à nouveau, définitivement cette fois-ci. Il avait aussi cette peur irraisonnée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un jeu cruel du jeune chanteur, une dernière danse autour du taureau déjà à terre avant de l'achever. Il pouvait survivre à l'humiliation, mais pas à la perte de Shuichi. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait réalisé sur ses sentiments pour le jeune homme au cours de sa période d'introspection.

Pour se convaincre que leurs retrouvailles n'étaient pas un rêve, il écoutait avec attention la respiration légère de son amant. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas non plus, mais il n'osait pas engager la conversation dans cette atmosphère pesante.

Shuichi, tournant le dos à Eiri, essayait de trouver le sommeil. Il en était déjà à 3164 moutons, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait aussi tenté de forcer le sommeil en plissant les yeux très fort. Il n'avait récolté qu'une faible migraine et des étoiles multicolores devant les yeux.

Il sentait dans son dos la chaleur de Eiri. Après tant de semaines dans un grand lit froid, il devait se réhabituer à dormir auprès d'un autre corps. Sauf que dormir était la seule chose qu'il était incapable de faire en ce moment. Il était artiste. Il avait donc une imagination débordante. Et la combinaison de la respiration de Eiri et de la chaleur de celui-ci sous les draps perturbait son esprit. Il se représentait son amant en tenue d'Adam – il dormait toujours nu –, les draps blancs glissant silencieusement contre sa peau, çà et là une perle de sueur qui ruisselait. Son visage était détendu, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper son souffle chaud et humide. Ses paupières tremblotaient légèrement sous l'effet du rêve qu'il faisait...

3165... 3166... Cela ne servait à rien ; il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de son esprit.

Le nouveau Shuichi qui était apparu en lui choisit ce moment pour se manifester: "Ne nie pas tes désirs, agis!" lui susurrait sa voix immatérielle.

Il était forcé de reconnaître que son abstinence des dernières semaines commençait à lui peser. Il se retrouvait enfin aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait et il allait se contenter de dormir? Son subconscient s'y refusait, manifestement. Les images qu'il lui envoyait étaient d'un érotisme insoutenable.

Il avait bien conscience que s'il persistait à ignorer ses pulsions, il passerait une nuit horrible.

Eiri perçut d'abord le soupir que poussa Shuichi, puis sentit les mouvements de celui-ci dans le lit. La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer le visage de son jeune compagnon ; ce sont les plaintes du sommier qui l'avertirent que Shuichi s'était tourné vers lui.

Il était cependant beaucoup trop nerveux pour oser lui faire face, même s'il doutait que quiconque puisse lire ses expressions avec un tel manque de lumière. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la paume fraîche de Shuichi sur son avant-bras qu'il décida de se tourner vers lui.

Le visage du jeune homme rayonnait étrangement dans les ténèbres. Le grain de sa peau captait le moindre fragment de lumière qui parvenait de la fenêtre. Ses yeux, surtout, renvoyaient les rayons de lune et luisaient au milieu de ce visage à la blancheur irréelle. Son aspect fantomatique ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de Eiri que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination: Shuichi n'était jamais revenu vers lui, ne lui avait jamais pardonné, et lui-même croupissait dans un asile après une dépression nerveuse et ne faisait que rêver à des jours meilleurs.

La voix de Shuichi, qui glissait entre ses lèvres mortellement pâles, le ramena à la réalité. "Ça va, Eiri?" demandait-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

Eiri se ressaisit. "Beaucoup mieux, et toi?"

Ses lèvres blanches et poudreuses se tordirent en une moue boudeuse. L'image du fantôme disparut ; à la place, Eiri retrouvait le petit garçon capricieux qu'il avait supporté pendant tant d'années et qui lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Son cœur même en soupira d'aise et le poids qui alourdissait sa poitrine depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés s'évanouit.

Occupé qu'il était à observer son jeune compagnon, il faillit ne pas entendre la réponse de celui-ci. "… fait très longtemps qu'on n'a pas partagé le même lit, tu sais?" Du bout des doigts, il lui caressait le bras, la pulpe de son index remontant du dos de sa main jusqu'à la rondeur de son épaule, laissant une trace brûlante sur son passage. Puis il saisit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort un instant.

Shuichi sentit dans ses doigts la pression de la main de Eiri en réponse à la sienne. Il semblait que la même fébrilité l'agitait mais qu'il n'osait agir. Une vague inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux, qui éclipsait le désir qu'il pouvait y lire habituellement.

Il ne comprenait pas les craintes de son amant : il était là, à ses côtés, et il ne comptait pas repartir de sitôt ; de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? A moins que…

Shuichi passa sa paume sur la joue de l'écrivain, scrutant le regard de celui-ci pour tenter de comprendre la tristesse qui les faisait briller. "Je suis là, Eiri." Il lui sourit. Et comme pour le lui prouver, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La réaction de Eiri fut immédiate. Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue curieuse de son compagnon et grogna, submergé par une vague de désir qui l'engloutit totalement. Ses mains, mues par leur propre volonté, s'agrippèrent à Shuichi, l'une s'enroula autour de sa nuque tandis que l'autre trouva sa place au creux des reins du jeune chanteur.

Leurs langues se redécouvraient, bataillant, glissant l'une contre l'autre. Les bruits humides que leurs bouches faisaient étaient obscènes mais seule la lune en était le témoin.

Le cœur de Eiri battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait Shuichi, l'homme de sa vie, sous ses doigts, contre ses lèvres… Il le repoussa soudain, de la terreur dans les yeux.

"Eiri?"

L'écrivain regardait son jeune compagnon qu'il avait maltraité si longtemps, et qui pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le désirait encore. Il lui avait fait subir tant de supplices au lit, parfois même cherchant son plaisir égoïste sans satisfaire celui qui le lui avait donné. Il ne savait combien de fois Shuichi était passé par la salle de bain avant de retourner se coucher dans le canapé, seulement pour se soulager. Cela ne devait plus arriver. Cette nuit, leur première nuit ensemble depuis qu'il avait reconnu son amour pour le jeune homme, ne devait être que pour Shuichi.

Résolu, il attira à nouveau le chanteur dans ses bras, lui faisant prendre place entre ses jambes largement écartées, puis l'embrassa. Il adorait sentir contre sa peau le corps si souple de son amant. Sous ses paumes, il retraçait les courbes enfantines de Shuichi, qui ondulaient au rythme de ses caresses. Seuls ses baisers, de plus en plus passionnés, parvenaient à étouffer les gémissements du chanteur.

Eiri recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle. De la main qui enserrait la nuque de son amant, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres rouge vif et gonflées de Shuichi, qui y déposa un léger baiser. "Tu es magnifique" lui dit-il en soupirant. "Je t'aime tellement." Et avant que Shuichi ne puisse répondre, il vola à nouveau ses lèvres. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait le désir du jeune homme grandir.

Les petites mains agiles de Shuichi parcouraient son corps, faisant monter sa fièvre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. "Prends-moi" souffla-t-il au jeune homme qui se figea instantanément. L'incertitude suintait de tous ses pores. Eiri répondit à sa question muette: "S'il te plaît." Il avait rarement été aussi sûr de lui de toute sa vie. Il avait besoin de prouver à Shuichi qu'il était son égal, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. Et même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, une part de lui avait le fantasme d'un Shuichi dominateur et, pourquoi pas, cruel.

Toujours aussi peu à l'aise, Shuichi se déplaça pourtant légèrement afin d'être à l'aplomb de son amant. D'une main ferme, il saisit la cuisse de l'écrivain pour l'immobiliser et donna un coup de rein.

La sensation de leurs sexes glissant l'un contre l'autre dit déferler une vague de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de Eiri, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Sa réponse eut l'air de satisfaire Shuichi, et celui-ci mit un peu plus de force dans l'ondulation suivante. Le jeune chanteur était pourtant rouge écarlate, à la fois de la gêne qu'il éprouvait à prendre ainsi le contrôle de leurs ébats, et de l'intense excitation que le fait même faisait naître au creux de ses reins.

Sous lui, Eiri ne tenait pas en place, recherchant les frottements qui embrasaient ses nerfs, le regard embué et perdu. Comme si, uniquement par le biais de ses yeux dorés, il encourageait Shuichi à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, lui signifiait qu'il était à sa merci.

Les sens en émoi, le chanteur abandonna ses inhibitions et décida d'offrir à Eiri ce qu'il semblait attendre. Il scella sa promesse d'un ultime coup de rein avant de s'éloigner.

"Shuichi…" geignit Eiri. Il détestait la plainte et le désespoir qui transparaissaient dans sa voix, mais cela l'excitait en même temps de savoir que c'était son compagnon qui était responsable de son impatience. Ce qui l'enflamma particulièrement fut le grognement qui échappa à son amant au son de sa requête.

"Deux secondes" poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque qui provoqua un frémissement de plaisir chez Eiri. Sans perdre de temps à s'expliquer, Shuichi se débarrassa de son caleçon et de son t-shirt, et, maintenant entièrement nu, reprit sa place entre les cuisses de l'écrivain.

Eiri était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Il avait connu nombre d'aventures, mais ses rapports avaient toujours été purement sexuels, propres à satisfaire un besoin physique. Mais ici, alors que son corps avait à peine été touché, qu'aucune de ses zones érogènes n'avait été ne serait-ce qu'effleurée, il ressentait une extase jamais connue. Tout se passait dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Le poids de Shuichi sur lui, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, celui qui faisait s'accélérer les battements de son propre cœur jusqu'à l'explosion, tout rendait l'expérience incroyablement ennivrante. Mais son corps n'en pouvait plus et réclamait plus d'attention. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Shuichi et le força à plus de contact.

Le jeune chanteur eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se reprendre. Joueur, il donna une tape sur une des mains baladeuses de Eiri. "Non, non. C'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui." Il ne put ignorer les pupilles de son amant qui se dilatèrent sous l'effet de l'excitation. Mais il n'était pas cruel au point de refuser à Eiri ce qu'il désirait.

Du bout des lèvres, il traça un chemin du cou au ventre de l'écrivain, puis continua plus bas, évitant soigneusement l'organe fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Il passa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Eiri, se délectant des petits gémissements aigus que celui-ci produisait et des tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il se tourna vers l'autre jambe et remonta jusqu'à l'aine, mordillant ici et là. Puis, sans prévenir, il glissa la pointe de sa langue entre les fesses de l'écrivain, accompagnant son audace d'un grognement guttural.

Le corps de Eiri se tendit comme un arc à la sensation et il cria presque, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir.

La plainte de Eiri refroidit quelque peu les ardeurs de Shuichi. Avait-il été trop loin? Avait-il franchi une limite, brisé un tabou de son amant? Lui-même n'avait jamais connu une telle caresse, mais il en avait eu terriblement envie quand il avait vu avec quel abandon Eiri se donnait à lui.

"Eiri, ça va?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Ne t'arrête pas, continue" l'exorta Eiri. Celui-ci avait sussuré ces paroles, si bas que Shuichi avait eu du mal à l'entendre. Mais il venait de lui donner le feu vert, et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Saisissant les fesses de son compagnon à pleines mains et les écartant largement, il réitéra son coup de langue audacieux, au plus grand plaisir de Eiri qui s'arc-bouta en gémissant bruyamment.

L'écrivain n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant une telle caresse. Cette partie de son anatomie n'avait jamais été explorée, même après avoir fait l'expérience du sexe avec un homme. Il avait été réticent, toutes ces années, à s'abandonner totalement à ses tendances homosexuelles. C'était en quelque sorte le dernier bastion de sa sexualité, une manière pour lui de nier le plaisir qu'il avait avec Shuichi. De nier Shuichi, tout simplement. Ce qu'il se refusait de continuer à faire. Aussi avait-il choisi de ne pas repousser son compagnon, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Plus que la sensation, qui était au mieux étrange, c'était la simple pensée que le jeune chanteur puisse avoir envie de faire quelque chose d'aussi... dégradant? Non, finalement, ça ne l'était pas. Eiri avait décidé de consacrer cette nuit à son amant, et pourtant le contraire se produisait. Que pouvait-il y avoir de dégradant dans l'envie d'embrasser son partenaire, quel que soit l'endroit choisi? C'était un geste d'amour et de désir, et Eiri ne pouvait ignorer ces deux sentiments que Shuichi lui lançait au visage à travers ses actes.

Il exprimait son plaisir à travers ses gémissements et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, espérant encourager ainsi Shuichi à poursuivre.

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il faisait, mais son excitation grandissante l'empêchait de s'arrêter. Il sentait entre ses jambes le poids de son sexe en érection. S'il ne voulait pas finir avant d'avoir commencé, il devrait d'abord s'occuper consciencieusement de son amant. Il n'avait envie que de ça.

Il accompagna son coup de langue suivant d'un doigt inquisiteur, qui caressa lentement la fente de ces fesses. Il s'attarda sur l'orifice humide de salive avant d'y glisser le bout de son index. Les plaintes de Eiri s'amplifièrent. Un deuxième doigt joignit bientôt le premier, puis un troisième.

Eiri était maintenant incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Seul le nom de son compagnon parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était le seul mot qui restait à son vocabulaire, signifiant à certains moments le plaisir, à d'autres un encouragement, parfois même de la frustration. Il ne pouvait croire comment il avait pu si longtemps hésiter à se laisser aller. C'était parfait. Shuichi révérait chaque parcelle de son corps, à l'écoute de ses moindres gémissements, ajustant ses caresses pour lui procurer un plaisir maximum. Eiri était comblé.

Il était tellement au bord de l'extase qu'il avait failli oublier que cette nuit était pour Shuichi. Il saisit la main de son compagnon, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ne pouvant toujours pas parler, il fixa Shuichi avec insistance.

Le jeune homme comprit le message. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Au grand dam de Eiri qui se tortilla sous lui pour attirer son attention, Shuichi se redressa avant de se pencher au-dessus du lit jusqu'à la table de chevet. Il savait que là se trouvait l'indispensable élément qui lui éviterait de gâcher ce moment incomparable. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le flacon de lubrifiant. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il prit également un préservatif.

Il sursauta quand Eiri le lui arracha des mains. "On n'a pas besoin de ça" lui dit-il. Il ajouta: "Je veux t'avoir tout entier." Shuichi le regarda avec effarement. Il allait protester, mais l'écrivain l'interrompit: "Je sais déjà que je suis le seul homme dans ta vie." Il lui sourit alors, un de ces sourires à briser le coeur qui l'avait toujours fait chavirer.

Il acquiesça en hôchant la tête avant de reprendre sa place entre les jambes de son amant. Il ouvrit le flacon et laissa le liquide froid et visqueux couler sur ses doigts. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que Eiri le regardait avec attention. Comme hypnotisé par ce regard doré et insistant, il glissa sa main sur son sexe, laissant échapper un grognement d'extase. Les yeux presque fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il donnait des coups de reins très légers, ses doigts enserrant son érection. Eiri le regardait toujours, subjugué, sa main droite descendant lentement le long de son torse, prête à agripper son sexe.

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Shuichi cessa de se caresser et se positionna entre les jambes de son compagnon. Il prit un oreiller qu'il plaça sous son bassin. Ainsi installé, les jambes écartées, le sexe en érection, les pupilles dilatées, l'image même de l'abandon, Eiri était incroyablement sexy. Prenant parfaitement conscience de ce que son amant lui offrait, il prit tout son temps pour le pénétrer, avançant centimètre par centimètre, observant avec attention les réactions de Eiri.

L'écrivain était détendu et serein, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre son intimité la pression insistante de son amant. Il se tendit légèrement, lançant un regard inquiet à son compagnon.

Comprenant sa détresse, Shuichi posa sa paume contre la joue de Eiri, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. L'écrivain se relâcha et accepta tout ce que son amant lui donnait, emplissant la chambre d'un cri de plaisir.

Après ça, leur étreinte devint passionnée et quelque peu anarchique. Shuichi faisait aller ses reins contre les fesses de Eiri à un rythme irrégulier, chaque coup de boutoir ponctué par une plainte de l'écrivain qui, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de son compagnon, l'encourageait à aller plus fort, plus vite, plus profond. Leur jouissance fut extrême et complète.

Côte à côte, les deux amoureux reprenaient leur souffle, tout étourdis encore de la violence de leurs ébats.

Eiri rompit le silence. "C'était fantastique, Shuichi. Je pense que je vais te laisser prendre les commandes plus souvent."

Le jeune chanteur sourit au compliment mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait maintenant toute la vie pour lui prouver que la position lui importait peu, du moment qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.


End file.
